Modern design practice often focuses on clean lines and simple presentation. For this reason glass is often used. However, consumers also demand flexibility from their products, with a high demand for furniture and other goods that can be reconfigured for multiple uses. Meanwhile, the demands of manufacturing and shipping have created a strong pressure to provide easily packaged and stored products that can be flat packed for later assembly. However, because glass is fragile and hence difficult to use, and flexibility is difficult to achieve in design while still providing a reliable produce, it is very difficult to meet all of these goals. A device that can be used unobtrusively to fit together complex constructions from glass and other materials simply and easily, without even the need for a screwdriver, would be extremely useful.